The treatments proposed and used to treat methyl mercury toxicity are being studied to determine: 1) the chemistry of interaction of the treatment molecule with the methyl mercury ion; 2) the effectiveness of these treatments in preventing or reversing some biochemical or physiological damage that has arisen from exposure to methyl mercury. The biological studies will be carried out both on animals exposed directly and on neonates exposed when their mothers received methyl mercury. Investigations will be carried out on the pharmacokinetics of the treatment molecule to ascertain proper dosage regimens and studies will determine the effect of treatments in combination. The chemistry of the treatments that bind to methyl mercury to form a complex will be examined to determine the strength of that bond and the type of bonding that occurs.